


Just a Little Bit of Peril

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: due South
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-07
Updated: 2001-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An answer to Jeannie Marie's Naked Mountie Challenge: "Write a story in which a Mountie is naked. But the only one naked. His (or her) partner is fully clothed. And so are the other people around them."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit of Peril

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to Jeannie Marie's Naked Mountie Challenge: "Write a story in which a Mountie is naked. But the only one naked. His (or her) partner is fully clothed. And so are the other people around them."

"What shall we do with her, Ray?"

Ray raked his eyes shamelessly over Inspector Thatcher's body and looked thoughtful. "That depends on whether she's been a good girl, or a bad girl."

Meg Thatcher blushed all the way down to her breasts, which were rather nice. Groping around the office, she finally clutched a memorandum about the consulate's fire exits to her chest. Fire, indeed. Fraser held back a smile as his superior officer glanced up at him in horror and then scurried behind her desk.

"Get out! Now!" The Inspector probably intended to bellow in a threatening manner, but the sound she emitted was more like a shriek.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must ask if I can be of any help to you." Fraser, long since at parade rest, sat comfortably on a corner of the desk. The view was not unappealing. "My duty, after all --"

"Your duty, Constable, is to do what I tell you."

Ray moved around the desk, and the Inspector hurriedly pulled a pile of files onto her lap. Most spilled onto the floor. "I'm sure Fraser's aware of that. But we're both really concerned, here. For instance, what happened to your uniform? You need any help finding it?" Ray looked earnestly into the Inspector's eyes. Fraser knew that look; he could never resist it. He wondered if Inspector Thatcher would be able to.

Sure enough, she looked even more flustered, but less angry. "No, that's -- it's...look. It involves the Austrian ambassador, a curling match, and a bottle of Merlot, and I really don't want to get into it right now." Meg Thatcher tended to talk with her hands. The remaining files scattered around her chair, and Fraser spied the beginnings of tears.

He averted his eyes. "Ray, perhaps we should --"

Ray slid his arm around Fraser and murmured in his ear, in a way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, "We're just gonna have a little fun here, Benny. We're not gonna hurt anyone. Besides, weren't you telling me about the way she looks at you?" Ray kissed him lightly along his jaw. "Just a few minutes ago, in fact."

Just a few minutes ago they'd been kissing passionately against the wall and whispering dirty stories to each other. The neck of Fraser's tunic felt suddenly constricting; his trousers tightened across his burgeoning erection. He turned his face into Ray's kiss, catching Ray's lips with his own. The Inspector's gasp stopped him just as he was about to apply his tongue to the proceedings.

"I knew it," she breathed. Fraser and Ray both turned to look at her. The flush on her face had a different quality now, the shine in her eyes no longer that of tears. Her lips were parted and she was breathing quickly. "I knew you two were...ahem...well. What you, obviously, are."

"If you knew," Fraser said, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to meet his gaze, "then why did you persist in your flirtations with me?"

"Ah, come on, Benny, give the girl a break. No woman can resist you, and you know it. Why should she be any different?"

It was Fraser's turn to blush, but he kept his eyes locked steadily on...Meg's. Not the Inspector now. Naked and vulnerable, she had only become Meg in this instant. Her eyes held desire and decision.

"It's true," she said evenly, and rose to her feet. She was a beautiful woman, totally unashamed now. Leaning toward him. He could feel the warmth of her bare skin against his neck. Her breath feathered delightfully against his open mouth. Meg smelled wonderful, wearing no scent at all save her own natural musk and the slightest traces of wool and red wine. She tasted even better.

Lost in her open mouth, Fraser didn't notice where Ray had gone until the quality of Meg's kiss changed. He opened his eyes to see Ray standing behind her. He couldn't see what Ray was doing, exactly, but Meg seemed to be enjoying it. Moving down to kiss her neck, Fraser stroked his fingertips lightly over her breasts, and Meg leaned her head back against Ray's shoulder. Rhythmic movements indicated Ray's hands were...occupied, and Fraser went down to his knees to investigate. Sure enough, his questing tongue found two of Ray's fingers thrusting inside her. He adjusted his grip on Meg's hips and settled in to provide some ardent attention. Meg was very wet, and Fraser's knees kept bumping into Ray's fine Italian dress shoes.

When Meg's fingers twined in his hair and her breath was coming in rapid gasps, Fraser decided it was the right time to stop. He slid his hand over Ray's, which was slippery and moving fast now, and squeezed his wrist. Then he stood up crisply, licking his lips. Meg made a little whining noise in her throat and lifted her head off Ray's shoulder. Ray kissed her neck and withdrew, offering his fingers to Fraser to suck.

"You're...you're not..."

Fraser finished cleaning Ray's fingers and kissed him. He heard the stamp of Meg's ineffectual bare foot on the floor.

"You're _not_!"

Fraser regarded her innocently. "I believe you told us to get out, Sir."

Ray smiled at him. "'Get out, now,' I think she said."

"Ah. Then we have overstayed our welcome." Fraser found his hat and tucked it under his arm.

Meg's eyes and mouth were wide open, and Fraser could see the pulse beating at her throat. Her hair was mussed. She looked quite nice, actually. "You wouldn't _dare_..."

"We'll leave you your privacy now, Ma'am," Ray said, showing his teeth. "Fraser, you wanna get her a fresh uniform?"

Fraser smiled sweetly at the Inspector as he held the door open for Ray. "No, I believe I'll have Turnbull bring it to her."

FINIS


End file.
